The Hunger Games Feat Mitch, Jerome, and More
by YoloSwagginsTurd
Summary: The Hunger Games meets Minecraft. 24 Minecraft YouTubers go in, only one comes out. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

he Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More

DISCLAIMER

I do not own neither the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I stumble blindly out of the trees, blood gushing down my right arm, and I think, _This is it. I'm dead._ And that's when the cannon fires.

I'm standing on a metal platform, waiting eagerly as the seconds on the clock tick by. _18. 17. 16._

I see Jerome standing five pedestals away from me, getting ready to run for the Cornucopia. _14. 13. 12._

The other tributes look around nervously, probably hoping that we don't get to them. I quickly spot Ant, who asked to team with me in the Training Center, and he gives me a quick nod, summing up what we all want to say. _I'm sorry. There can only be one victor._

_5._

_4._

Maybe I should team with Ant. Being from District 1, he would have trained for this his whole life.

_3._

_2._

I see Kermit take a step before the gong sounds, and he's blown to bits. Poor guy.

_1._

The gong sounds, and I take off running for the Cornucopia. I grab a bow and sheath of arrows, and then see it. Right in the mouth of the Corn. _Betty. _I know it would be a long shot, but I start towards it anyway. I hear Jerome call my name, then see a spear fly past my head.

I turn and shoot Jordan through the heart, and take his backpack. I find Jerome and follow him into the woods. We keep running until we're far enough away from the middle, and we stop to check our supplies.

That's when the real fight begins.

P.S. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just started writing FanFics, and I hope people enjoy this one! Please comment! Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More

DISCLAIMER

I do not own neither the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I hear someone, or _something_ crashing through the trees. I reach out to grab an arrow, and Jerome already has his axe out, when I feel a knife penetrate my lower thigh. I fall to the ground, writhing in pain as Jerome lodges his axe in Ashley's skull.

The cannon fires, and Jerome says, "Let's leave. Let the hovercraft pick up the body."

I hear the pain in his voice, knowing that he felt bad to kill her. But I remind him that twenty-three of us will have to die, and he says, "I know. Lets just keep going."

I struggle to lift myself up off the ground, and when I do, a searing pain hits my leg. I drop like a rock, and this time Jerome doesn't try to help me. He grabs my backpack that I got at the Cornucopia, and rifles through it. He pulls out a first-aid kit, and wraps a bandage around my leg.

I finally stand up by myself when we hear a cannon fire. Seto is lifted from a group of trees, his right arm just barely hanging on to the rest of him. I wonder what could've happened, and start feeling sorry for him, when I remember: _If I start feeling sorry for people, then I'll be a much easier target._

I instantly stop thinking about Seto, and keep my mind on the Games. When I've regained the strength to stand, I follow Jerome along a small stream. I take out a water bottle and add iodine to it. We make the agonizing thirty minutes worthwhile by killing three squirrels, two rabbits, and gathering a few different types of nuts.

"Should we make a fire? We have matches," asks Jerome.

I consider it for a while, and then shake my head. "We'd be caught before the sun sets. We should just wait until tomorrow. For now, lets check our packs."

Jerome also got a backpack, and it contained our only source of food for now. A loaf of bread from District 4. We split the bread, grabbed our water, and headed down a hill to a hidden rock enclosure.

"Lets stop here. We need to rest."

I don't disagree, since our long trek from the Cornucopia made us weary and less prepared for an enemy. I settle down at the mouth of the cave, suggesting taking the first watch. _I want to see them. I want to see the faces of the dead. _The anthem plays, and I see Ashley, Kermit, Sky, and Seto. That's it.

"Come on, Mitch. Get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

I lie down on the hard rock floor, trying not to think about what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More

DISCLAIMER

I do not own neither the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. I look around and see Jerome sitting up, staring at the sky. I look up to see the hovercraft carrying Ian's body and am about to turn away from the horrible scene when I notice a silver parachute gliding down towards us. I grab the strings and open it to find medicine.

"Wow, that must cost a fortune…" Jerome said in awe.

"Yeah, thank goodness our sponsors are rich," I said jokingly.

I opened the jar and almost doubled over at the smell. Nasty, greenish slime filled the container, filled with the stench of dead fish and garbage. I held my nose as I spread the gel on my leg, instantaneously feeling better. I shakily stand up, hitting my head on the low cavern ceiling.

Jerome is just about to exit our hiding place when we hear a twig snap. He ducks into the cave just as Deadlox passes by. He stops and stares right into our cave, then keeps walking. I let out a slow sigh, and slowly approach the entrance of the cave.

I motion to Jerome that its safe, and that's when someone bursts out from the foliage, limping from an obviously fatal injury on his left leg. I notice the golden, or should I say, _butter _necklace hanging from his bruised neck. It's Sky. He sees us and tries to run away, but his injured leg slows him down.

He almost makes in back to the forest when I shoot an arrow into his back. He lets out a cry of anguish, falls to the ground, and the cannon sounds.

"One more down…"

"Seventeen more to go" Jerome finished.

We stop to refill our water and start a small fire. We cook our rabbits and squirrels, and eat one each. I gather more nuts, some roots, and find another parachute. I run back to Jerome and open it. It contains five rolls, three pears, and a small cake from the Capitol.

I find a note attached to the bottom of the container. I turn away from Jerome to read it. It says what I need to do to get more sponsors.

_Kill Jerome._


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More

DISCLAIMER

I do not own neither the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I stumble backwards, shocked by my sponsor's message. _Was this right? How could my sponsor possibly think that I would kill my own teammate?_

"What did it say? What was the note, Mitch?"

I thought about what I should say, knowing I couldn't tell the truth.

"Uhhh…just to… do well. In the Games."

Jerome stared at me, and I could tell he didn't believe me. He wasn't stupid. But he didn't argue. He just kept walking and didn't talk to me until we somehow circled back to the Cornucopia.

"How did we end up here? We were heading downhill."

"The game-makers must've changed the terrain while we were sleeping. Probably trying to rope us all in."

We scoped out the remaining loot, realizing that there was nothing good left. Ant must've picked everything over. I took an extra sheath of arrows and a couple knives. Jerome picked up a battle-axe and said "Just like the good old days. Chopping down lumber, catching a few fish in the stream, and even…"

He stopped talking and hunched low to the ground. I didn't see or hear anything, but then again, Jerome's eyes and ears were much more attentive than mine. We stayed there, crouched on the ground behind the large golden horn, waiting for whatever is was to pass us.

After a couple minutes, Jerome stood up, looking around cautiously. He motioned for me to follow, then ran off in a direction we hadn't been before. It appeared to be a small lake, surrounded by reeds. I picked up one of the tall grass-like plants and threw the pointy end at a rabbit.

It swayed back and forth, and then fell over, dead.

"Guess we found a new weapon" said Jerome.

Suddenly, a cannon goes off in the distance, sounding about a hundred yards from where we were, and the hovercraft picked up Quinton, whose body appeared completely fine. Except for the reed stuck in his side.

"Looks like someone else did, too." I say. "Let's move. Don't want to be poisoned, do we?"

He looked at me with those eyes, the ones I had always seen when I said something wrong. I remembered then why he felt bad about killing Ashley. Why the subject of poison made him go deadly quiet.

Ashley's sister was killed with poison in the Games.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More

DISCLAIMER

I do not own neither the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

"Jerome…"

"No. What you said… it's true. We shouldn't stay here any longer. Let's go." He said, obviously avoiding the terrible truth.

"Jerome, I meant… I'm sorry about your girlfriend. Ashley's sister."

His eyes filled with tears, and he quickly brushed them away.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was no ones fault, but…"

_Nooch's brother,_ I thought. _He killed Jerome's girlfriend in the Hunger Games._ I remembered watching that games when I was sixteen. Nooch's brother won that game. Jerome hated him since the day he came to our District on the Victory Tour.

Now, he was going to kill Nooch as revenge.

"Jerome, I know what you're thinking…"

He gave me a look of insanity, looking ready to kill someone.

"Oh, really? Do you _really_ know what I'm thinking? Of course you don't. I'm not just going to kill Nooch; I'm going to poison him. Give Nooch's brother a nice kick in the-"

"Jerome! Killing Nooch isn't going to solve anything. It won't make Ashley's sister avenged-"

"Yes it will! Do you know how long I've waited-"

"No! It won't! It will just make you sink to his level. And you and I both know that's what he wants. For you to become him."

Jerome was staring wildly at me now, thinking of something to say, something to counteract what I've just told him. He starts trying to say something, and then bursts into tears.

I come over and sit down with him, tell him that everything will be okay, that we'll make it through this, when the sword stabs his chest.

P.S. Sorry these chapters are soooo short! I just have lots of school work, and I love ending chapters with cliff-hangers. Sorry again about the shortness (is that a word? Don't think so) of these chapters. Hope you enjoy anyway! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More 6

DISCLAIMER

I do not own either the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I spin around and shoot Ant through the chest. He falters, but keeps charging. I let fly my last arrow from my first sheath, and it punctures his left arm, sending blood everywhere. As he collapsed to the ground he coughed out a sentence.

"We could've teamed…" He sputtered. "But… you…didn't"

His eyelids flutter, then the cannon sounds. I turn to see Jerome lying on the ground, breathing slowly and less each time he took a breath. I dropped to my knees and whispered, "We'll be okay. We can make it. Stay with me, Jerome. Just… stay with me."

I could feel my eyes welling up with hot tears, but I kept looking at him. At my friend, who I used to fish with. Chop down trees and hang out with behind the lumber shack. My only friend left back in 7, and now I'm losing him too. His breathing slows almost to a stop, and he breathes out, "Good game."

The cannon fires.

I know he can't hear me, but I whisper to his lifeless body, "I will kill him. For you. For everyone back in 7. I miss you, Jerome."

I grab his pack and without looking back, run off into the woods, trying but failing to hold back the tears that have been building up. I wipe my face on my sleeve and keep moving. I realize that it was almost nighttime, but tonight I didn't want to watch. I knew who'd be up there.

I found our old hiding spot, and decided to keep walking. I just couldn't stand to look at it. I found an old willow tree and crouched beneath it, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Not after what happened tonight. I count my arrows. Twelve in all. I ate a rabbit leg, throwing the foot away, thinking, _If luck existed, I'd need a lot right now._

I turned over and saw a silver parachute right next to me. I opened it, finding something strange. Then it hit me. It was a locket. With a picture of Jerome in it. His mother. His sister. Everyone he'd ever loved. This locket was his.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More 7

DISCLAIMER

I don't own either the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I placed the locket around my neck, thinking, _now he'll always be with me._ I silently thank Jerome and somehow fall asleep. The next morning, I smell something burning and instantly look around. I spot Gizzy being absolutely _stupid._ He was making a fire! It was still dark out, so he could be seen a mile away.

I consider killing him, but I know it wouldn't be worth it. So, I leave him to his own stupidity. I hear someone crashing through the trees, and I slowly raise my bow. Then I see who it is.

Nooch.

He sneaks up on Gizzy and I want to scream, to try and save him. But it's too late. An arrow flies right into his neck, and he collapses as his cannon sounds. Nooch laughs at Gizzy's dead body as he picks over his supplies. He leaves the clearing, heading towards the Cornucopia. I follow him silently, hoping to catch him off guard.

Instead, I get shot in the arm.

The pain surging through my right arm is unbearable. I slowly turn around to see Nooch, who somehow got behind me, pointing an arrow at my head. My arm is covered in blood, staining my clothes.

"So, were you gonna avenge Ashley's sister for Jerome? Typical Mitch. You put your life on the line for what? Your friend's dead girlfriend? Hey speaking of which, what happened to your little buddy Jerome? Did Ant get him for me? Or did you realize that he was just dead weight?"

I thrash around, getting a good kick in on his chin, and causing blood to flow. He shoves me to the ground, making my nose bleed. Then he takes my pack, my remaining arrows, and runs off, leaving me to bleed to death alone. I manage to think, _This is it; I couldn't get him, Jerome. I'm sorry._

I'm just about to call myself dead when Rob crashes through the trees. He sees me, lying helpless on the ground, and he picks me up by my shirt.

"Did you kill him? Did you kill Nooch?"

I shake my head, and he slumps to the ground.

"It's just… he killed my partner. Lochlan. He didn't stand a chance."

I remembered Lochlan from interview night. His blinding smile, his friendly laugh, most for most of his interview, he talked about how Rob was such a great friend, and he would always be until the end.

"Yeah, he killed Gizzy, too." I mention, even though I hardly knew him.

Rob stared at me, thinking about something, and then came to a decision. He grabbed our stuff and said, "Come on. We're going to find Nooch."

I remembered that Nooch took my only weapon, so I said, "I can't. Nooch took my arrows."

He tosses me his sword that he had been carrying, and takes out a knife. I try to pick up the sword, but my bloody hands are too slippery, and it falls to the ground. Rob looks questionably at my arm, and I say, "Nooch shot me in my arm. Do you have a first-aid?"

He shakes his head, and then says, "Sorry. I must've lost it when I fought Seto."

I think back to the beginning of the Games, when we saw Seto being lifted from the trees, his arm just barely dangling at his side.

"Yeah, what happened to Seto?"

"The Game-Makers wanted to spice things up a bit, so they dropped some bombs down on me and Seto. I made it out with this- " He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a chunk of flesh missing from his arm, and a piece of shrapnel stuck in his wound.

"Seto, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His arm was blown clean off. Most of my supplies were destroyed, so I headed back to the Cornucopia, but Nooch was there, cleaning out the rest of mid."

_So that's who raided spawn,_ I thought.

I tried to pick up the sword again, but my right arm was basically useless. Rob tossed me one of his knives and took back the sword. I gripped the knife like a lifeline, because it very well could be.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More 8

DISCLAIMER

I don't own either the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

I ripped off a piece of my shirt, tied it around my wound, and ate the remainder of my squirrel. I killed a few more, but I knew I wouldn't need them. This would be over quickly. We quietly walked up to the trees surrounding the middle, and saw Nooch _sitting_ in the Cornucopia.

_He must be pretty sure of himself to be acting like that,_ I thought.

We circled around, trying to find a way to kill him, when we heard three cannons go off. I wondered whose they were, but didn't want to know. We'd see them tonight anyway. Nooch looked up and saw a parachute floating down to him. _Of course,_ I thought. _Perfect timing for him to get sponsors._

He opened the container, then glanced around nervously, as if looking for someone. We ducked behind a tree just as he stared in our direction. We held our breath, hoping not to be spotted, and Nooch kept looking. I motioned to Rob, telling him that now would be the best time to strike, when Nooch comes out of the Cornucopia and heads straight towards us.

He was coming at us at full speed, sword in hand, and a backpack swinging by his side. We ran off towards the lake, running through trees so we would lose him. When he was about fifty yards away, we prepared to head back to the Cornucopia to corner him. I saw him come around a tree and we hid behind a clump of bushes just as someone threw a poison reed at him.

Preston.

I completely forgot about him! He scored a ten in training, so the Careers asked him to join, but he turned them down. Just like me. Nooch didn't die from the reed, though. It looked like he was wearing…

"Body armor…" Rob whispered.

_I didn't even know they had that in the Games! _I thought.

"Now how do we kill him?" He asks a little too loud.

Nooch turns, limping from the reed, and jogs to the Cornucopia. I hear a cannon fire, and assume that it was Preston, since Nooch had protection. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Now he's trapped._ Just as I turned to answer Rob, I heard him cry out a few yards away from where we hid. "Rob? Rob! Where are you?"

I heard a small cough, and turned to see Rob, lying on the ground. The arrow was lodged deep in his chest, and I knew there was nothing I could do. Nooch was running away, escaping to the Cornucopia, and I desperately wanted to follow him, but I couldn't leave Rob here.

"Rob… I'm so sorry," I whispered. He was half-smiling as I said this, and answered,

"Go… go Mitch. I know you want to."

I shook my head, even though he was telling the truth, and said, "I'm not leaving you here, Rob. Come on- "

"Mitch, just go! Leave me here! I'm dead anyway. There's nothing you can do. Just… go get Nooch." He was dying, and I knew I couldn't save him. I leaned down and barely croaked out, "I will come back for you. Don't die, please."

I turned to leave, and he grabbed my shirt. "Mitch… good luck. You kill that bi- "

His eyes close, and his chest stops moving. When his cannon sounds, I silently say goodbye, and pick up his sword, now determined to kill Nooch. I turned to run back to the Cornucopia, only to be shot in the arm.

Again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More 9

DISCLAIMER

I don't own either the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

Nooch limped into view. I reached out for an arrow, and then remembered that he took mine. I raised my sword and prepared, not realizing what weapon he had.

_Betty._

He must've gone in for it at the bloodbath. Nooch charged at me, the diamond battle-axe glinting in the sunlight. I swung my sword, hoping to give him a fatal injury, but his body armor protected him. He ran off towards the Cornucopia, and then I noticed that my previous wound had opened up again, drenching my arm in blood. I staggered blindly out of the forest, my arms slick with blood.

I chased Nooch down a hill for what seemed like hours until finally his injured leg caused him to trip, sending Betty flying. I swooped in and grabbed the axe, and stared down at what used to be my fearful component.

"Kill me… just do it." He spat out, blood pouring from his scraped knees.

I stared down at him again, and slashed his leg open as he started screaming in agony.

"That was for Gizzy."

I didn't really know Gizzy, but I felt like I should do something because he was so helpless. I swung my axe again at his ribs, hearing one crack as I said, "That one was for Jerome."

His face went pale and his eyes grew large as I raised the axe high above my head, almost screaming out "And that's for me!"

As I lowered the axe to deliver the death blow, he quickly spat out, "You little b- "


	10. Chapter 10

The Hunger Games Feat. Mitch, Jerome, and More 10

DISCLAIMER

I don't own either the Hunger Games, nor any of the Minecraft YouTubers mentioned.

The cannon fired and I almost collapsed on the ground. I had forgotten to eat for days. I felt like throwing up, and the aspect of facing Jerome's family made me feel even worse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games!"

A hovercraft appeared and dropped a ladder. I clung to the metallic rungs; frightened of what would happen if I let go, and what I would see when I reached the top. When I finally reached the hovercraft, I was immediately hooked up to an IV drip and strapped down to a table.

I noticed an Avox serving me on the hovercraft, and instantly recognized her. It was Jerome's sister. I started thrashing around, trying to escape, when a sedative was plugged into my arm, and I pass out.


End file.
